Face Off (Season 9)
The ninth season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premieres on July 28, 2015. The ninth season features 16 prosthetic makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. The winning artist will receive $100,000, a 2015 Fiat and a VIP trip courtesy of Kryolan Professional Make-Up to one of their 85 international locations. Judges *Glenn Hetrick *Ve Neill *Neville Page *Michael Westmore (Mentor) *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Ben Ploughman , 24 - Austin, TX *Brittany Leslie , 25 - Mt. Sinai, NY *Evan Hedges , 29 - Boulder, CO *Jasmine Ringo , 31 - Atlanta, GA *Jason Henricks , 36 - Crane, OR *Jordan Patton , 25 - Parkersburg, WV *Kevon Ward , 27 - Rock Spring, WY *Libby Rose Goldberg , 28 - Ojai, CA *Megan Wilbur , 24 - Hightstown, NJ *Melissa 'Missy Munster' Stell , 20 - Palmdale, CA *Nora Hewitt , 25 - Barkhamsted, CT *Omar Sfreddo , 40 - Miami, FL *Ricky Vitus , 22 - Schenectady, NY *Scott Fensterer , 43 - Orlando, FL *Sidney Cumbie , 31 - Pace, FL *Stevie Calabrese , 26 - Grayslake, IL Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Intergalactic Zoo" Intergalactic Zoo Airdate: July 28, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': Season 9 begins with the 16 artists working in pairs to construct original alien animals that incorporate two models into one massive creation. Later, a surprise announcement from the judges keeps everyone on edge. **Top Looks: Evan & Sidney; Jordan & Ben **Bottom Looks: Omar & Kevon; Stevie & Libby ***Winner: Ben Episode 2: "Siren Song" Siren Song Airdate: August 4, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists, in teams of two, must create beautiful but deadly sirens based off of unique sea creatures. **Top Looks: Kevon & Meg; Nora & Brittany **Bottom Looks: Sidney & Omar; Libby & Missy ***Winner: Meg ***Eliminated: Sidney & Omar Episode 3: "Surprise of the Century" Surprise of the Century Airdate: August 11, 2015 *'Spotlight Challenge': Face Off will celebrate its 100th episode in style, as the artists turn real-life engaged couples into whimsically undead duos. Following the challenge, host McKenzie Westmore, recently an ordained minister, will marry the couples as they say their vows in front of friends and family. **Top Looks: Ben & Jasmine; Ricky & Jordan **Bottom Looks: Jason & Missy; Meg & Nora ***Winner: Jasmine ***Eliminated: Missy Episode 4: "Frightful Fiction" Frightful Fiction Airdate: August 18, 2015 *'Focus Challenge': The artists have two days to create and apply a clean, detailed face makeup based upon literary mash-ups. **Guest Judge: Lois Burwell **Top Looks: Jasmine, Scott & Stevie **Bottom Looks: Brittany, Jason & Meg ***Winner: Scott ***Eliminated: Brittany Episode 5: "The Gatekeepers" The Gatekeepers Airdate: August 25, 2015 The artists compete for immunity in a Foundation Challenge based on a classic Rorschach inkblot test. Later, they pair off and use a unique gateway as inspiration for two makeups, the gatekeeper to an alternate dimension and the creature it guards. *'Foundation Challenge' **Guest Judge: Eryn Krueger Mekash **Reward: Immunity ***Top Looks: Meg & Jasmine ****Winner: Meg *'Spotlight Challenge' **Top Looks: Ben & Jordan; Nora & Jasmine **Bottom Looks: Jason & Ricky; Libby & Meg ***Winner: Jordan ***Eliminated: Libby Episode 6: "Extraterrestrial Enterprise" Extraterrestrial Enterprise Airdate: September 1, 2015 Retro-style alien characters created for a Foundation Challenge come into play when the artists receive their Spotlight Challenge. *'Foundation Challenge' **Guest Judge: Michael Westmore **Reward: Immunity ***Top Looks: Evan & Jordan ****Winner: Evan *'Spotlight Challenge' **Guest: Jonathan Frakes **Guest Judge: Michael Dorn ***Top Looks: Ben, Scott, & Stevie ***Bottom Looks: Jasmine, Jason, & Jordan ****Winner: Ben ****Eliminated: Scott Episode 7: "All That Glitters" All That Glitters Airdate: September 8, 2015 The artists must turn male models into female Shakespearean characters. *'Focus Challenge': **Top Looks: Meg & Stevie **Bottom Looks: Evan & Ricky ***Winner: Meg ***Eliminated: Ricky Episode 8: "The Gauntlet" The Gauntlet Airdate: September 15, 2015 The nine remaining artists have their skills put to the ultimate test when faced with a grueling set of three increasingly difficult challenges called "The Gauntlet." *Winner: Nora *Eliminated: Jasmine Episode 9: "Judgement Day" Judgement Day Airdate: September 22, 2015 The remaining artists add their own twist to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *'Spotlight Challenge' **Top Looks: Nora & Evan **Bottom Looks: Ben & Kevon ***Winner: Evan ***Eliminated: Kevon Episode 10: "Freak Show" Freak Show Airdate: September 29, 2015 A "barbaric" Foundation Challenge is judged by Oscar-winning makeup artist Robin Matthews. That's followed by a trip to the circus as the seven remaining artists compete to dazzle the judges with their freak show-inspired makeups. *'Foundation Challenge' **Guest Judge: Robin Mathews **Reward: Immunity ***Top Looks: Meg & Scott ****Winner: Scott *'Spotlight Challenge' **Top Looks: Ben **Bottom Looks: Megan & Evan ***Winner: Ben ***Eliminated: Megan Episode 11: "Beyond the Expanse Beyond the Expanse Airdate: October 6, 2015 The artists must tackle a focus challenge inspired by The Expanse; contestants have to re-imagine human evolution. *Guests: Daniel Abraham & Ty Franck **Top Looks: Evan & Jordan **Bottom Looks: Stevie & Ben ***Winner: Evan ***Eliminated: Stevie Episode 12: "Death Becomes Them Death Becomes Them Airdate: October 13, 2015 The five remaining artists make quirky and macabre family member characters; two artists will be eliminated. *Finalists: Ben, Evan, & Nora *Eliminated: Jordan & Scott Episode 13: "Movie Magic, Part 1" Movie Magic, Part 1 Airdate: October 20, 2015 Finalists learn they will be working with a director and a production crew to create three short films on location. Episode 14: "Movie Magic, Part 2" Movie Magic, Part 2 Airdate: October 27, 2015 The finalists must continue to work on their characters for the short film shoots. *Winner: Nora Trivia Category:Seasons |}